


Fundynap Oneshhots

by Bnyt11



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bnyt11/pseuds/Bnyt11
Summary: fundynap oneshotsi am taking submissions in the comments(SAPNAP AND FUNDY HAVE SAID THEY ARE OKAY WITH SHIPPING.THERE WILL BE NO SMUT/NSFW AS FUNDY HAS SAID HE IS UNCOMFTORABLE WITH IT.)
Relationships: Fundynap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first fundynap thing dont hurt me

"Can you hold me?" Sapnap asks

"Of course, baby." Fundy says, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend "I love you too much to say otherwise."

"mhm.." 

Fundy kisses the head of the boy in his arms, with no sign of letting go.

'I'm the luckiest man alive', Fundy thinks. 'To have the prettiest boy in the world in my arms'.

Sap looks up at Fundy

"Fundy?"

"Sap?"

"I love you"

Fundy grins.

"I love you too, Sap."

'Cheeky bastard', Fundy thinks.

Sap buries his head into Fundy's shirt again  
.  
They stay like this for a while, until Fundy kisses him again.

Sap looks up at Fundy. He looks like he's about to say something, but Fundy cuts him off in a kiss.

"Fun-mm-mm.." Sap tries to get out, then submits to the kiss.

Fundy parts to take a breath.

"F-Fundy- holy shit.."

"What's wrong? Did you not expect it? Fundy says, grinning

"Of course I didn't expect it, dumbass."

Fundy giggles at the light-hearted insult thrown at him.

"You're too cute, Sap."

Sap groans, burrying his head into Fundy's chest once again.

'This boy is too cute', Fundy thinks.

Sap looks up again a few minutes later.

"Fundy?"

"Yes, Sap?"

"You won't go, right? You won't disappear in the night, right?" Sap asks, a tear going down his cheek.

"Sap- hey.." Fundy says, wiping the tear away. "I won't leave you. I'll never leave. I'll always be here."

"Thank you.. I-I really needed that.."

"You're welcome, Sap. I love you."

"I love you too, Fundy."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second oneshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think I got the hang of this

"Sap?" Fundy calls out into the house.

No answer.

'Where the fuck is he..' Fundy thinks, looking around the house.

Fundy finally gets to the bedroom, too dark to see anything.

"Sap? You in there?"

Soft whimpers are heard in response.

"Sap? You okay?" Fundy asks, concerned as he turns on the light.

Sap is on the bed, cuddling a pillow.

"Shit- Sap.. Come here.." Fundy says, as he wraps his arms around his shaking boyfriend.

"Hey- hey.. It's okay.. I didn't go.." 

A soft mumble comes from Sap.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you.."

"Please kiss me... please.."

Fundy listens to the boy in his arms, as he kisses the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Sap.. I should have told you I was leaving."

Sap at this point has stopped shaking, calm in his boyfriend's arms.

"Thank you Fundy..."

"You're welcome, Sap.. I love you.."

"I love you too, Fundy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yalls hade fun


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late night calls on discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a

Sap looks at his Discord.

Fundy: get on  
Fundy: join the call  
Fundy: call right now its fucking important sapanp

Sapnap was scared for his life.  
Fundy couldn't know he loved him, it was impossible.  
But he still thought he somehow figured out.

Sap joins the call, expecting to be yelled at.

"Fucking finally, jesus christ." Fundy groans

"W-What did you need me for, Fundy?"

"Work, I need to stream with you. Everyone's fucking 'manifesting' a Sapnap and Fundy stream on Twitter."

Sap almost sighs the biggest sigh he ever would have made.

"Okay- yeah, yeah. I'll join the stream. Let me get everything ready."

"Mhm."

Sap can't help but wonder what that 'mhm' meant. Did he know something? It would be almost impossible, sure, but there's still a possibility.

"When do you want stream about though?"

Sap has a million emotions running through his brain.

"I dunno, Fundy."

"Maybe we should do a Just Chatting stream." Fundy says

Sap really does not want a Just Chatting stream.

"Okay, yeah sure." Sap says, trying to hide the stress in his voice.  
.  
"We can start at like 5 minutes, I need to get something." Fundy says.  
.  
Something is off about his voice.  
Sap noticed Fundy sounds off.

'Fuck, I messed something up.' Sap thinks.

Fundy deafens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a

**Author's Note:**

> hope u had fun  
> follow me on twitter @bnyt11


End file.
